


Whisky

by Schittsbudd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, metaphorical whisky, threesome discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schittsbudd/pseuds/Schittsbudd
Summary: Patrick and David continue their conversation after failing to have a glass of whisky with Jake.
Relationships: David Rose/Jake, Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake, patrick brewer/david rose/jake
Comments: 29
Kudos: 134





	Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's been a lot of discourse in the fandom and a lot of people felt like this episode left an unresolved discussion about the subject matter, I just wanted to headcannon how that talk might go after Patrick and David leave Jake's apartment.
> 
> More honest notes at the end about my thoughts on the issue.

“So that was…”

“Unexpected.”

“Unexpected, yah. Yes.”

David let out a long sigh as they made their way back down the hallway and Patrick began to put his jacket back on.

“Are you disappointed?”

“What? No, I’m not… why would I be…?”

“It’s just because you were certain that coming here would mean ‘not just having a whisky’ and so I thought maybe you might’ve really wanted to… _not have a whisky_.”

“No, I mean… okay, it wasn’t exactly what we expected but I’m not disappointed.”

“Huh”, Patrick nodded.

“Are _you_ disappointed?”

“No. No I’m not disappointed.”

“Yeah, but you were the one who wanted to come here, whether we had a whisky or not.”

“I’m not disappointed, David.”

Jake’s place was relatively close by to Patrick’s apartment block, so they had walked there and now began the walk home in silence. It was obvious to both of them that they were each feeling a little uncomfortable, and David knew deep down that they needed to talk about what had happened, but that was only going to happen when Patrick was ready.

Once they were back in the quiet solitude of Patrick’s apartment, David toed off his shoes and Patrick went to the bathroom. David walked over to the kitchen and pulled two glasses out of the cabinet and poured them both a drink. When Patrick emerged a few minutes later, David was sat on the sofa with both glasses in front of him, and as Patrick approached he picked one up to hand to him.

“What’s this?”

“It’s the whisky you didn’t get to drink tonight”, a smirk playing over his face.

Patrick smiled and sat down on the sofa, taking it gratefully. He took a long sip as David studied his face. He could tell Patrick was uncomfortable, but they were going to talk about this. Just only when Patrick was rea-

“So we should talk about what happened tonight.”

Okay, so he _was_ ready.

“I mean, what nearly happened.”

“Sure.” David sipped at his drink and Patrick turned to face him.

“Look, David, I don’t want you to think that because I was open to… ya know… _having a whisky_ , that there is anything different or wrong going on between us.”

David smiled. Goddamn his partner was cute. Always worrying, always trying to make David feel safe and comfortable and secure and loved.

“I don’t. _At all_.”

“I just think that after what happened with Ken… what I’m trying to say is…” he took a deep breath, thinking out his words. He hated being flustered, and David always gave him the time to express what he needed to say in the way he needed to say it in these situations. “I meant what I said after the thing with Ken. I don’t feel a need to see other guys. Not like that, I mean.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And I still love you more than anything and want to marry you and be with you… only you. I have no intention of trying to spring a ‘throuple’ scenario on you like Jake did, or whatever.”

David nodded, sipping.

“It’s just…”

“...he’s an attractive guy.”

“Well, _yeah_ …”

“...and he’s into you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say he’s _into_ me, but…”

“Oh trust me, he is.”

Patrick’s lips pursed into a smile and he looked down into his glass.

“Patrick; it’s totally fine. When I sent you out on that date with Ken it was different, and it wasn’t really fair. It wasn’t fair to him, because he probably didn’t know that we were together and didn’t know what you were looking for, so if you’d have gone it might have seemed like you were leading him on if he was looking for something more. It wasn’t fair on you, because I didn’t even talk to you about whether it wasn’t something you cared about doing at that point. And…”

He sighed, deeply.

“It wasn’t fair on me, because I was probably using it as a form of self-sabotage.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, historically speaking, people haven’t really wanted to stick around me for too long. I guess I wanted to see if you’d still want me knowing you could be with someone else.”

“David, of _course_ I want you.”

“I know that now. But back then, we were still relatively new. It wasn’t entirely selfish, though. There was a big part of me that really did want you to have that experience. I just felt like you missed out on all of that.”

There was a beat of silence and David nervously looked down at his drink again.

“I’ve been there, I’ve done it all, I’ve had my experiences. Probably too many ‘experiences’. But in these cases where queer people come out later in life, there tends to be a delayed ‘hurrah’, if you know what I mean? Like, they go out and do all that later in life. I had it all out of my system, and I didn’t even know that I wanted _this_ …” - he gestured around the room - “until you. Whereas you already had all of this, with Rachel.”

Patrick started to speak but David cut him off again.

“...and that’s fine! I’m glad you had that. I mean, I’m not glad that you had to question yourself for so long but… what I’m trying to say is… back then, I wasn’t secure… about us. Now I am.”

Patrick smiled heartwarmingly.

“When you asked me to marry you, everything changed. And I’ve never been happier. So the fact that we were able to even consider something like this just shows to me how far we’ve come. I know you don’t want to be with Jake, like… coupled up with Jake. It was more like… you’ve only ever had a whisky with me, yeah? And you just wanted to try a different whisky. And that’s fine.”

David took a long sip of his drink, and Patrick scanned over his face thoughtfully.

“But what about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Well you’ve… you’ve tried a lot of whiskies. And now it seems you’ve decided I’m your favourite brand.”

David snorted with laughter into his glass.

“True.”

“But you’ve already tried that other particular brand, and I mean… well… you wanted to try it again?”

David took Patrick’s hand and looked deep into his eyes.

“Patrick, I am going to spend the rest of my life drinking whisky with you. I promised I would. It is my favourite. It’s the best whisky I’ve ever had. And if it was the only one I got to drink for the rest of my life, I would die the happiest man on earth.”

Patrick smiled and squeezed his fiance’s hand tightly.

“But… if we decided we wanted to try other brands together, I’m okay with that. It’s never going to stop me from going back to my favourite.”

They both laughed now.

“So, just to be clear, because this metaphor is getting a bit convoluted… this is you saying you would be open to a… a threesome?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. I’m not saying it’s something I actively need or intend to go out looking for, but if the opportunity presented itself and we were both into it… I just figure, why not? And that’s what happened today, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’d say so.”

They both drained their glasses.

“So can I have some more whisky?”

“Yeah, sure” David, said, attempting to take Patrick’s glass and rising to his feet.

“ _Not_ what I meant”, Patrick replied, pulling David down toward him by the lapels of his jacket.

Patrick kissed him hard and wanting, and David allowed himself to be pulled into it, his partner, his home, the only permanence he’d ever wanted. He straddled Patrick on the couch, pulling off his leather jacket and began to nip and suck down the length of his neck. Patrick brought his hands up and began to undo the buttons of his tight button up.

“No, keep the shirt on.”

Whisky never tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Patrick and David are mature adults in their thirties who love and trust each other and want to get married.  
> I understand that there's a lot of stereotypes pertaining to queer relationships always seeming to be "open", but I want to make clear that just because they discussed potentially having a threesome, it does not mean that they actually are discussing opening their relationship.  
> And even if they were, that's fine! As a polyam person I can confirm that being with someone else does NOT mean that you love your partner any less at all, or that David and Patrick aren't endgame.
> 
> I feel really saddened and hurt by people who have used this episode as an excuse to invalidate my own relationship style, and I really needed to write something that could shed a more positive, responsible light on two adults who trust each other enough to have this kind of discussion.


End file.
